Draco and Hermione Cooks
by FerretFelton
Summary: Hermione doesn't have a cook. What happens if she and Draco cooks? One-shot!


**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K Rowling except for the plot. **

**DRACO AND HERMIONE COOKS**

Four years later after they graduated from Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you home?" Draco asked, walking inside Hermione's house.

"I'm here in the kitchen, Draco!" Hermione shouted from her kitchen. Draco walked into a country-themed kitchen, like the rest of Hermione's house. He saw that Hermione was wearing an apron and was looking at a book, frustrated, which made Draco curious as to what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Mione?" he questioned.

"I'm trying to cook some pancakes for breakfast."

"Well, why don't you just let Dissy cook?" he suggested. "Dissy!" he called the house-elf.

"I gave her some time off." she said. Personally, Hermione didn't want a house-elf because she thinks that they have the right to live like normal people and that they should not be treated as slaves but Draco insisted on giving her one of his house-elves. He told her that she needed someone to take care of her house when she's not there; someone to do chores; someone who can do things for her when she cannot; so she finally agreed.

"Oh, then let's just go out."

"No! I have to do this Draco. I can't always depend on the house-elves to cook my food!" she said exasperatedly.

"Typical Hermione." he said while smirking.

"Will you help me, Draco, please?" Hermione asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Draco and Hermione started dating a year ago when Hermione applied as a healer at St. Mungo's, not knowing that Draco Malfoy was the owner. Hermione was shocked when Draco hired her and didn't insult her. At first, she thought that Draco was up to something but after a month of silence, she realized that Draco really did change after the war. Draco's parents were sent to Azkaban after the light side won the battle and so he inherited everything his parents owned including St. Mungo's.

After a month of hesitating, Draco finally asked Hermione out, which shocked her but still reluctantly accepted. Draco apologized for being such a prat when they were in Hogwarts and told her that it was only because of his father, Lucius Malfoy, that he acted that way and now that they were gone he didn't bother to continue his father's ways. Their date turned out to go quite well so Draco asked her again until they officially became a couple. Draco would constantly visit her when he wasn't busy and they became inseparable.

"Fine. Good thing I love you so much or I wouldn't agree to this." he said.

"Thank you, Draco!" she said, kissing Draco's cheek, and her arms finding there way to clung to Draco's neck.

"Okay, let's do this!" she said determinately.

"Can I ask you just one question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know how to do this?"

"Uhm…no. But this is just like potions. We just follow the instruction in this cook book." she said, holding up the book.

"Oh. Then this is a piece of cake." he said confidently, being the second best in Potions next to Hermione.

After reading the recipe for a few minutes, Draco said, "What the heck is a griddle?"

"That's where we _cook_ the pancake, Draco. Okay, let's start with combining the dry ingredients."

"And those are?"

"Mix the flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt. I'll beat the eggs."

"Okay." he said but was still clueless.

Draco mixed whatever dry ingredient he could see that Hermione got out from the pantry. He got tired and bored of mixing so he thought of something fun to do while Hermione read the recipe. He looked around and saw that there was some flour left. Grinning evilly, he got some and sprinkled them in Hermione's head, surprising her. She glared at him and also sprinkled some on Draco's face which made his face white. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh while Draco tried to wipe his face. Draco saw the eggs and cracked them at her head. In return, Hermione cracked an egg in his forehead making him close his eyes and shake his head.

"Okay, okay. Stop now. We're being childish." she said, still laughing.

"So? There's no harm in being childish once in awhile." he said, already going to the sink to wash his pale face. "I'm hungry." he complained.

"Yeah, you're right. Where were we? Oh, right, add the egg, oil, and milk." she did this while Draco was too busy.

"Okay now, we cook them in the griddle." she said while Draco wiped his face with a towel.

"Great." he said, rubbing his stomach which made Hermione giggle.

After a few minutes, Hermione took out the pancakes. She served them in the table where Draco already sat, ready to eat. Draco and Hermione both took a taste at their masterpiece.

"Want to eat out?" Draco suggested.

"I'll get my coat."

***Please review. Thank you. :D**


End file.
